Secrets
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam is a vampire; Freddie is a vampire slayer. How in the world do they fall in love? Read to find out! Rated T! Seddie! Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson leaped on the vampire's neck, tearing its head off with one swift twist. The vampire cried out in pain before crumbling to pieces on the ground.

Freddie landed on his feet, zooming through the forest and back to his home in Bushwell Plaza.

He jumped the windows and landed on his fire escape. He had come to Seattle for one thing and one thing only: to complete his mission of being a champion vampire slayer.

…

"Hello, is this Mr. Warren's chemistry homeroom?"

Sam's blue eyes immediately locked on the new boy entering the classroom.

"Ah, you must be Freddie Benson," The teacher said, smiling as he greeted the senior. "Please take a seat in the back beside Sam Puckett."

Freddie inwardly groaned, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Without looking up, he imagined what this guy, Sam, could look like. _He'll probably have big muscles, pearly white teeth, jet black hair and green eyes—a lady's man_, Freddie thought, sulkily.

When he looked up to take a seat besides Sam, he noticed that in fact this wasn't a big, intimidating man; this was a petite, gorgeous, blonde headed, blue eyed girl.

"Sam, if you would show him around right now, that'd be great." Mr. Warren said, giving the two permission to leave class.

Sam looked at the boy sitting next to her and she couldn't help but smile a little.

His hair was brown, his eyes were brown, he was even wearing brown cargo pants. Brown might as well become my new favorite color, she thought, smiling even more. This guy was really handsome.

Unlike every other human in this school, this boy didn't make her want to drink blood and kill living things, which in her case, was extremely weird.

"So, do you want to go?" He asked, placing his backpack on the floor, and interrupting her thought

She shrugged and led him out of the classroom.

When they tried to get out of the door together, his arm brushed hers. He couldn't help but think she was freezing. Her skin was so cold.

"Uh, you're freezing." He pointed out. "Do you need a jacket? Because I can give you mine. I'm burning up."

Her tongue pressed against her fangs and she almost let out a hiss. She did not want him to feel her coldness. That could give away so much about her identity.

"Um, I guess," She said, as she took his jacket from him. She led him down the hall. "Okay this is the senior hall—our main hallway."

Freddie looked around. Everything was so…colorful.

"It looks really nice," He commented.

She shrugged. "I've been at this school ever since ninth grade. You get used to it."

He nodded, smiling at everything she showed him.

When the tour was almost done, Freddie let out a chuckle.

"What?" She asked, a small grin on her face.

"When the teacher told me to sit by Sam Puckett, I pictured a guy," He told her, honestly. "And then I saw you and you're obviously a girl. You're striking."

"I get that a lot," She told him. "Sam is short for Samantha."

"Freddie is short for Fredward," He admitted

They stayed silent for a while.

"So," He spoke up. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"U-uh," _Hunting for animals to kill and eat,_ she thought, but refrained from saying it. "I'll be at my best friend, Carly's, apartment."

"Oh," Freddie said. "Do you think she'll mind if you cancel?"

Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"I wanted us to do something," He said and she smirked.

"That's rather selfish of you."

"Is that a yes?" He asked. He sorta liked this girl.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind."

**...**

During lunch, Freddie searched for his new friend and spotted her sitting down beside a pretty brunette. He figured that must be Carly. For some reason, she looked very familiar.

As he approached them, Sam looked up, a smile playing at her lips.

"Do you want to _sit_ with Carls and I, Freddie?" Sam asked, teasing him slightly.

"Oh, _you're_ the 'hot guy' that Sam told me about," Carly said and Sam's face paled even more than it already had been.

Freddie shrugged. "I guess I am." He took a seat in front of Sam.

"So, Freddie, where do you live?" Carly asked, engaging in a conversation with him.

"Apartment 8D in Bushwell Plaza," He answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sam nearly choked on the water she had just tried consuming. "_What_?"

Freddie looked up, startled.

"Carly lives in apartment 8C of Bushwell Plaza."

Freddie smiled. "So turns out you don't have to ditch Carly tonight." He turned to the brunette. "And turns out you and I are neighbors."

He looked at Carly. He couldn't help but think he remembered her from somewhere.

"So, we're all hanging out then?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah,"

"Good, after school say at around 4 PM, we meet at the Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked.

They all nodded. "4 PM."

A beeping sound came from Sam's phone and she looked down and her eyes widened. "Carls, we have to go."

Sam gave Carly "the look" and she instantly understood.

"See ya later, Fredward,"

Freddie was left to eat his sandwich alone.

…

"Can you believe there was a slayer in the lunch room today?" Carly asked as she and Sam made it home that day. Sam shook her head.

"Look, Fredward can't know we're vampires," Sam told her. "Because I really like him and if he finds out I'm a vampire, he'll think I'm a freak!"

"I remember him from _somewhere_," Carly said, placing her fingers on her chin. "I just can't remember where."

"Well, it's 2:30…we still have an hour and thirty minutes til we have to meet him at the Groovy Smoothie." Sam stated, looking at the clock.

"Then we better go feed," Carly suggested. "I don't want to get 'hungry' with all those humans there."

Sam nodded and the two were off to the woods.

…

Sam wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand when she was finished sucking the blood from the deer.

"Sam, watch out!" She heard behind her. It was Carly.

She jumped up and back, watching the attacker jump from branch to branch. "Vampire slayer," She muttered, before it came down and knocked her to the ground.

She quickly stood, biting the slayer's leg. She didn't t make eye contact with him. She was glad he hadn't seen her at all.

Without looking back, she and Carly ran through the forest until they were safely back home, in the elevator to Carly's apartment.

"Wow, if you weren't there I would've gotten slayed," Sam said, walking into their apartment. "C'mon, let's go clean up and get ready to meet Fredward at the Groovy Smoothie."

…

"Gib, what happened to you?" Freddie asked as his friend limped into the room.

"Vampire," He answered simply.

Freddie nodded. "Where at?"

"Leg," He muttered, before laying back on Freddie's couch.

"Dude, my mom is gonna kill you if that blood gets on her new sofa." Freddie said, slightly joking.

"She knows our jobs aren't easy…she will understand."

Freddie placed his hands over Gibby's leg, the wound disappearing in no time.

"Thanks," Gibby said, standing up. "If I didn't have your power to heal to heal me, I'd be dead. I owe you one, Buddy."

"Yeah, about that." Freddie twiddled his fingers. "I sorta met this girl at school and she has a friend and I'm supposed to meet them at the Groovy Smoothie in less than 45 minutes and if you could come with me—"

"You know we aren't supposed to interact with mortals." Gibby warned him.

"Her friend is single," Freddie said.

"I'm in." Gibby said and Freddie grinned as they both headed for the door. He pointed to the door of 8D.

"Did I mention they live across the hall?"

…

"Where is he?" Sam nervously tapped her foot on the floor.

Carly looked around, pulling her sunglasses up from their eyes.

She saw Freddie enter through the door with another guy.

"Hey," Freddie greeted them, startling Sam. "I hope you guys don't mind but I brought a friend. This is Gibby. Gibby this is Sam and Carly."

Carly raised her eyebrows, as her big brown eyes met the boy's greenish ones. _I don't mind at all, _Carly thought.

Sam sighed. _Keep your thoughts to yourself._

_Sorry_, Carly apologized.

"So, why did you move to Seattle?" Sam queried, as Carly and Gibby advanced in their own conversation.

"Uh…m-my mom got a new…job and…yeah, here I am."

"I _so_ believe you." She snickered and he snorted.

"What about you? Why've you been here so long?"

"Wow, Freddifer, I didn't think it was illegal to not move from place to place."

"I have to say, Samantha, I admire how sadistic you're being,"

_Did you hear that!?_ Sam was freaking out in her head. _He said he liked my sarcastic nature!_

_Keep your thoughts to yourself, Blonde._

_Well played, Brun, well played._

…

"Why did your slayer tracker keep going off!?" Carly asked Sam, as she sat her phone on the counter. "In the most convenient times too! Gibby and I were _this_ close to kissing!"

Sam shrugged, taking the batteries out of the tracker. "It might be broken."

"I think so too. If there were really slayers near us, they would've attacked."

Sam shrugged, throwing the device in the garbage. "Welp, I guess we have to keep our eyes open 100 times as much now."

"I'm gonna go sleep," Carly said, making her way towards the stairs. "You crashin here?"

"When do I ever go home?"

…

**AN- There's chapter one of my new story! I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it! And I know what some…or most…of you are thinking. Another vampire story. I know the ideas and themes are overused but this is different…kinda. It's a forbidden love type thing because we all know vampires CANNOT date vampire slayers. It's just logic ;)**

**Anyway, review please so I can be motivated to write chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, kiddos," Spencer greeted as the two seventeen year old girls walked downstairs a few mornings later. "Spaghetti tacos?"

"Why do you even cook if we don't eat that stuff," Sam asked, pulling up her boots.

"Is it so wrong to like cooking?" Spencer defended, placing the plate down.

"Sam and I are gonna go catch a _real_ meal," With that, they pulled their hoods over their heads and leaped out the window, running and jumping over all buildings in their way.

…

"Hey," Freddie sat at the table next to Sam again as usual.

An uncontrollable pain lurched in his chest and he winced, trying his hardest to not show it.

That had been happening at random times for a couple of days. It only meant one thing: a vampire was near.

He didn't know how near or in what direction, he just knew.

"You alright?" Freddie nodded and Sam shrugged, speaking again. "So our date was kinda interrupted the other day and I thought it'd be cool if we hung out alone."

"Mmhmm, so what do you suggest we do about that little problem?"

"Tonight. You and Me.8:00. At the Ridgeway Park."

Sam's smile was tender. "Meet you there."

…

Sam met Freddie at the park that night. She was a little late but it would have to do.

As soon as she sat down, Freddie's brown eyes adverted to her.

"What would you do if I told you I wanted to go out with you? You know, boyfriend—girlfriend type thing."

"I wouldn't object."

He nodded, grinning wildly. His smile disappeared when the pain lurched again. Sam didn't notice.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend then?" He asked and she nodded.

"If that's what you want," She pursed her lips.

He intertwined their fingers. "I've only known you for a couple of days but I like you so much already…"

He smirked a little. "So this means that after this date I have the permission to kiss you?"

Sam grimaced. She didn't want to wind up sucking all the blood out of his body.

"No, not yet," She mumbled. "Later, way later."

…

Just a few weeks had passed and Sam still hadn't let her Freddie kiss her.

"Sam, you can't keep this secret from your boyfriend," Carly said.

"Oh please, if you and Gibby started dating, _you_ wouldn't tell him you were a vampire."

"You're right," She said. "I just don't like keeping secrets."

"We're keeping this secret from the rest of the mortals…what's wrong with two more?"

"I just _know_ I've seen him from somewhere," Carly said. "The more time I spend with him, the more it comes back to me."

Then Carly's neck snatched up dangerously fast.

She didn't hesitate to leap out of the window and soon was gone far into the forest.

She stood at her mother's grave as a blonde appeared next to her. "What's wrong?"

"He was there…I remember. Freddie was there when the slayers killed my mom."

"That's impossible," Sam muttered.

"But it's not." Carly looked down at the grave again. "He was there. I just don't remember why."

Sam and Carly turned around as they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Sam? Carly?" It was Gibby. "What're you guys doing here?"

Carly uncomfortably scratched her neck.

"We could ask you the same thing."

"Me and a couple of my friends are staying out here camping for the night," Gibby told them both. "Now back to you two."

"We were just looking for fun,"

"Well you have to go now…this is a dangerous place to be,"

Carly frowned. "How do you know that?" Then she shook her head, turning to Sam when she felt her new phone tracker vibrate. "We have to _leave_."

She nodded and they walked out of Gibby's sight. As soon as they were out of sight, they ran back to Bushwell in just a matter of seconds.

"I have a feeling that we're not the only ones keeping a secret,"

…

"I'm telling you the truth!" Gibby exclaimed the next night to Freddie. "Sam and Carly were in the forest looking at a vampire's grave—the vampire _our_ parents killed!"

"Why would they be doing that though?"

"Let's go over to Carly's apartment."

Freddie shook his head. "They told us not to go without checking first."

"Exactly," Gibby prodded. "Doesn't that seem a _little_ suspicious to you?"

"They're girls…they probably just want privacy." Freddie defended. "Fine, let's just go see if they're home."

They walked across the hall and knocked on the door. A tall man with dark brown hair opened the door just wide enough for the him to see out of.

Spencer hadn't fed in a while, and the scent from humans _should_ have made him hungry, but surprisingly, it didn't.

"Are Sam and Carly here?" Freddie asked, trying to block out the pain that staggered through his upper body.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam's boyfriend—" Freddie pointed to himself. "And this is Gibby."

Spencer was taken aback. "T-they're not here right now. I'll tell them you came by."

Spencer shut the door, locked it, and ran up to Carly's room, facing Sam.

"You're dating a _mortal_?" His teeth were clenched and he punched the wall, creating a huge hole through it. "Do you not realize how dangerous that is for all of us?"

Sam couldn't speak. _You told him?_

_No, I swear I didn't…I have no idea how he found out._

"So, big deal, I don't feel like he's a threat. I haven't gotten thirsty around him or anything."

"You could be exposed…anything could happen." Spencer yelled. "And if you expose the existence of vampires to mortals, your vampire abilities will be stripped and once your abilities are stripped, you're dead!"

Sam ran a hand through her hair, pressing her tongue against her fangs. "Well what am I supposed to do? This is the first guy I've really liked."

"You can't risk it, Sam. You have to break up with him."

Sam shook her head, appearing next to the window in a matter of milliseconds. "I'm not breaking up with him."

With those last words, she jumped out of the window and climbed to the roof, settling to be in peace for a few hours. She didn't care if she had to keep this secret from him til he died. She wasn't breaking up with him. _This secret is ruining my life._

She didn't mean to think it but she did. Carly wasn't that far away, so the thought delivered to her.

_I'm sorry._

**AN- That's chapter 2 of Secrets. I'm really happy with the reviews I got last chapter. This chapter isn't as good or as long as I hoped, but I still sorta like bits of it. Review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

It was date night for Sam and Freddie.

Both stood on opposite sides of the restaurant they were supposed to meet at, neither knowing that the other was already there.

Sam decided to walk around the restaurant, as did Freddie. She looked down at her phone, making sure there were no missed calls or texts from him.

"Sam?" She looked up to see Freddie. "You've been avoiding me for the past few days. I didn't think you'd show up."

Ever since her little talk with Spencer, she had been trying to avoid him best she could. But she knew she couldn't stand him up on their first official date. They had made plans to do this the day after they started dating.

One thing about vampires: their emotions ran wild. Say if a human just started dating someone, they'd _like_ them, but vampires…they were very different. Their emotions gathered up and in a week or so, they were in love with someone. Sam was slightly the same way, except she had more control over her feelings. But she could already feel it happening. There was no way of stopping it.

Sam shrugged lightly. "Well I did."

He smiled. "I'm glad you did. You look outstanding."

They walked into the restaurant and Sam tried to hold back her thirst. So many humans…they all looked delicious.

The waiter came to take their order and Freddie ordered for the both of them since she was 'undecisive'.

They sat down at a table and Freddie drunk his water while Sam looked at her phone.

It was vibrating so much. It was the tracker.

First, the thirst. Next, slayers? She could already feel it was a bad idea to come here.

They waited patiently as the waiter laid their foods in front of them.

Freddie had finished a third of his meal when he looked up to Sam, who was staring off into space.

"Are you…you're not hungry?" Freddie asked her. "If you're not…we can go to the movies or something—I don't mind—I"

"No, it's fine," She said, trying to convince him. For further evidence, she picked up her fork and stuffed a huge piece of fish in her mouth. "See?"

She chewed it up and swallowed. It was probably the hardest thing in the world for her to do considering it tasted awful.

Freddie shrugged and continued to eat. Sam started looking around again. The humans looked so good. She started hyperventilating slowly, her head shaking from the temptation to just taste a little taste of blood.

That was it. She needed to get out of there. She felt like she was gonna explode if she didn't.

"I have to go," She stated, rising.

Freddie had a wondering look on his face. He rose, leaving a check on the table and chasing after her.

"Wait, Sam!" He called, grabbing her wrist.

She spun around, her face holding one of anger. "I have to go…I'm sorry."

Freddie sighed as she snatched her wrist away from him.

He looked at his hand and saw it was red all over. _Wow, she's strong._

He watched as she took off on her motorcycle and decided to follow her.

Once she arrived to the forest, she placed her hoodie on her head. She ran like she had never ran before. Freddie made it there after she was in the woods. The only thing he saw of hers was her motorcycle waiting for her. He ran into the woods also. In the distance, he saw a figure sitting on the rock.

Sam heard someone approaching and wiped her mouth quickly. It had traces of animal blood all over it.

"Sam, what're you doing out here?" He asked, walking up behind her.

She made her fangs disappear and stood, walking over to him, and attempting to hug him, for the first time.

Something went wrong, though. She couldn't hug him. The first time she tried, it felt like a huge force field was blocking her from coming any closer. The second time, a sharp pain lurched through both of their chests. And the third and final time, they were pushed so far apart, they fell onto the ground at least six feet away from each other.

Freddie frowned. "W-what's going on?"

"I don't know…it's like we're repelling."

Sam heard shuffling in the woods nearly a mile away. Vampires had excellent hearing.

"I have to go."

With that, she walked away, disappearing into the blackness of the night. Freddie laid there, still mesmerized by what had previously happened. Was it impossible for vampire slayers and mortals to hug? To touch?

That couldn't be though.

When he walked back to his car, he noticed Sam's motorcycle wasn't to be found. He didn't know how she got outta there so fast, but decided not to question it. He was still so confused from just a few minutes ago.

Freddie shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Maybe he just needed some rest.

…

"I swear, I couldn't hug him at all." Sam told Carly that evening. "It knocked the wind out of me the third time I tried."

Carly rubbed Sam's back. "Can vampires and mortals not hug or something?"

Sam shrugged. "I can't have a decent date with my boyfriend without something going wrong."

"You should tell him," Carly suggested again. Sam turned her head to the girl, her jaws tightening.

"I'm not telling him…" She said, concluding her point.

"Your choice. I'm just saying. Maybe if he knew, you could have some answers about some things." Carly said and Sam didn't reply.

"Carls?" Sam questioned, finally. "Remember when you said you think Freddie was there when they killed your mom?"

"I _know_ he was there…and yes, why?"

"How could he have been there?" Sam questioned. "That was 200 years ago."

Carly was speechless. "That means…that Freddie's not mortal…Sam, I think your boyfriend is a vampire."

**AN- Chapter 3! Again, not one of my better chapters, but I like where it's going. Review please! And check out my other Seddie story in progress, **_**After Four Years**_**, if you can! Thanks and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam happily marched into school with Carly, smiling as she did so. The thought of her boyfriend being a vampire just like herself, filled her body with excitement.

She thought about it all night and knew that in order for him to tell her that he was a vampire, she had to tell him first.

"Hey you," She smiled as he sat beside her in chemistry homeroom.

"Hey,"

She didn't attempt hugging or touching him for that matter. Gosh knows what could happen.

"I'm sorry about last night…" She trailed. "I freaked out."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have left you like that. It was our first special date…I'm just carrying a lot of stuff on my shoulder right now."

The bell rung before he could reply. "Alright class, take out your chemistry textbook and turn to page 51."

…

After school, Gibby, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie, when all of a sudden, Sam spoke.

"Let's go to the forest," She suggested.

Freddie and Gibby threw each other concerned looks.

"Come on," Sam demanded, lightly, as she and Carly made their way out of the door.

They all walked to the forest, Gibby and Freddie becoming more cautious by the minute.

"Why're we here?" Freddie asked. "I mean—"

"Just shut up a sec," Carly interrupted, motioning for Sam to talk.

"Carly and I have something to show you."

_Are you sure about this, Sam?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

_I don't know…what if we're just mistaken._

_Carls, I haven't had a craving for blood around Gibby or Freddie. They must be vampires._

Sam breathed heavily before walking over to a tree and punching it as hard as she could with her fist.

Freddie felt like he was losing his balance at the sight. Gibby's eyes widened and his jaw tightened.

_This is not real_, he thought. _Can't be._

Sam smiled at Freddie, pulling another stunt. She and Carly started vanishing and reappearing in milliseconds next to different things.

Gibby pulled out his knife and Freddie silently motioned for him to put it away.

Sam landed in front of Freddie, smiling cheekily at him.

"We _know_ you two are vampires just like us," Carly spoke. "I remember you being there when vampire slayers killed my mom."

Gibby took a step back. "Freddie, get the heck away from them."

Sam frowned. "We told you what we are…now you tell us what you guys are."

"Freddie!" Gibby shouted this time. "Get away from her."

Carly looked at Gibby strangely. "Just tell us you're vampires already. We already know."

Freddie was breathing heavily by now. "We can't tell you that…"

Sam shrugged. "Oh, so you're not a vampire? Well, what are you? Warlocks? Wizards? Werewolves?"

"No," Freddie stepped closer to Sam. "We're vampire slayers."

Sam swallowed the huge knot in her throat.

Her one true love…the one person she ever really had feelings for, killed her own kind.

Before she knew it, her head was shaking furiously, and she clenched onto Freddie's shoulder.

His eyes looked at hers, completely defeated. To be honest, he really loved her too.

"Sam, get away from them!" Carly warned, her eyes locked on Gibby. She swore if he tried _anything_, she would attack him. "They could twist your neck right at this moment."

Freddie fell to the ground and Sam fell with him. He lifted her chin, ever so gently and looked into her eyes.

"I can't let you go…" He trailed.

"You don't have to."

"We can run away together," He whispered. "I won't hurt you."

Sam stood slowly. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Of course it does!" Gibby and Carly shouted, simultaneously.

"Vampires can't date vampire slayers." Gibby told Freddie, forcefully.

"It's just logic." Carly added. "Now come on. I'm serious, Sam."

Sam kissed his lips, the kiss prolonged for a while.

_That's it_, Carly thought before dashing for Freddie.

Sam felt Carly coming and heard Carly's thought. Just as Carly was about to punch a hole through Freddie's chest, Sam jumped in front of Carly, pushing her into the nearby tree, her body slamming against it compellingly.

Gibby saw this as a threat, aiming his knife at Sam's head. Freddie angrily grabbed it before barely dodged Sam's head. Freddie took the knife and crushed it with his left hand, running over to Gibby and giving him a painful kick in the face as he fell to the ground. "Freddie, remember the real reason you came to Seattle."

"C'mon," He offered his hand out to Sam. "Let's go. We have to leave if we want to stay together."

She hesitantly took his hand. It wasn't every day you willingly followed someone who killed probably half of your kind and knew how to kill you in a matter of seconds.

Freddie was thinking the same thing but he had to risk it and run if he wanted to be happy.

As the couple got further away from the woods, both Carly and Gibby recovered from their injuries.

They noticed each other and knew that even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to kill each other.

Instead, Carly zoomed past him and further out of the woods and back to Bushwell Plaza, rushing into her apartment.

"You know Sam's 'mortal' boyfriend?" Carly asked, out of breath. "He's a vampire slayer!"

Spencer's eyes expanded. "Where's Sam? Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"…She went with him, Spence," Carly said, her breathing slowing. "She chose him over me…over us."

…

"Gibby, is that you?" Freddie's mom asked as he walked through the door. "What happened to you?"

He was dirty, and blood dripped from his nose. He lay on Ms. Benson's couch. Ms. Benson immediately placed her hands on top every one of his wounds, healing them quickly.

"Freddie chose the girl—the vampire."

**AN- Welp, the secret is out! Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as she and Freddie ran down an unfamiliar path at an incredible speed.

"Somewhere safe," He told her, clutching her hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What will the other slayers think?" Sam asked. "You can't just leave your flock."

He let out a small laugh. "We're not sheep or birds…it's not called a flock…and if you can leave your family of vampires, why can't I?"

He had a point.

Finally, their running slowed and up ahead they saw a cabin.

"This is it…"

"Where are we?"

As they walked along the pathway to the cabin, Freddie explained. "This is the place my grandfather used to take me before the vampires killed him. These were his grounds and nobody could cross them except him and I." Freddie unlocked the door to the cabin. "And now you."

Freddie checked his phone and saw that his mother had called multiple times and Gibby had texted a lot too.

Sam looked around the cabin. It was unusually neat.

As they settled down that night, Sam chuckled, nervously. "It's funny. I've never felt so frightened by you before."

"Same here," He said, smiling, then he cringed as the pain in his chest made another appearance. It seemed like every time, the force got stronger. And he knew now that it was because he was so close to a vampire.

Sam closed her eyes and tried hugging onto him, but the same force that made them repel the other night came and made it impossible.

"How are we going to date if we can't hug, let alone kiss for that matter?"

Freddie shrugged. "We have to fight it…"

He smiled down at her. "Get some sleep, Sam."

She moved as close as the force would let her to him and yawned, falling asleep in no time.

…

In the middle of the night, Freddie woke up to the sound of rustling in the woods. He looked out the window and into the dark and saw some of his slayer family.

Gibby had probably told the head slayer and had people looking for him. He looked down at Sam, stroking her blonde hair from a small distance. He promised her he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he wasn't one to break promises.

He heard someone loudly whisper, "The vampire is in there…I smell her."

He could smell Sam too. The scent entered his nose and filled it with temptation.

He shook Sam awake gently but frowned when a hand back slapped him in the face. It felt like a ton of bricks were just dropped on top of his head.

"Sorry!" Sam stated. "I have fast reflexes."

"Shh," He whispered. "There are vampire slayers out there! Like 4 of them…and they know you're in here."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go fight them." She got out of bed.

"What?" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "I'll help you."

The two hid on one side of the door as the slayers unlocked it. Freddie was still curious as to how they could enter if it was locked grounds. They hadn't noticed Sam and Freddie who were in the dark part of the room. As soon as the fourth slayer walked in, Sam stood and her shadow appeared in the darkness. Freddie was still hidden. "I got this," She whispered.

"Hello boys," She said, her fangs appearing against the side of her mouth.

"Get her!" One slayer shouted and all four of them ran towards her. With her speed 100 times faster than theirs, she was able to appear and disappear behind each of them.

She figured she had enough of playing with the male slayers. She jumped on one's back; pressing her fangs into his neck and sucking the blood out of him. The next slayer ran towards her, shoving his knife through nothing but air. She was too quick for him, appearing behind him and running her fingertips across his neck, cutting through. Her fingertips were like knives. They could slice through anything. His head fell to the ground and once again, she watched his remains fill the space below her. The last two slayers decided to team up on her, dashing at her and teaming up their powers. She jumped up, dangling from the ceiling fan and placed both her feet onto each of the slayer's faces and let go of the fan, causing her strong feet to completely crush their heads as they fell to the ground.

Freddie stood, catching his breath. That was his first time seeing her in full action, and boy was she amazing to watch.

"How did they find me?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"I heard them saying they could smell you."

She nodded, dusting off her hands. They were covered in vampire slayer powder.

"How can they smell me?"

"Have you, you know, fed lately?"

Sam nodded. "Just now."

"Before then?" He asked and she shook her head no. "That's how. When vampires haven't fed for a while, we can smell and track you guys. Very pleasing smell."

Sam nodded. "I'll remind myself to feed very often then."

"For right now, we have to go. When slayers have died in a certain place, the other vampire slayers can sense it and they come and look for whoever did it."

Sam nodded, picking up all her stuff, as did Freddie and they both ran away from the cabin together.

_Sam, where are you?_

"Shoot," Sam mumbled. "I can hear Carly's thoughts. Which means she's _very_ close."

Freddie mumbled a few curse words under his breath.

"Stop!" They heard a man voice behind them. Sam looked back and saw Spencer right behind them with Carly.

Spencer put his palm up, facing Freddie, and quickly moved it to the left. The force from Spencer's hand made Freddie fall to the ground. Sam stopped running and saw Spencer leaning over Freddie.

She made a dash for him, capturing Spencer's head in her hands and squeezing.

"Sam!" Carly called out. "Don't!"

Sam let go of Spencer's head and grabbed Freddie's hand, pulling him up as the two continued to venture down the road in the darkness.

Sam couldn't believe she had just done that.

Freddie turned to Sam, a look of guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'm sorry I had to do that too."

…

"Can we make a deal really quick?" Freddie asked and Sam shrugged.

"I can't hurt Spencer and Carly and you can't hurt Gibby or my mom…deal?"

Sam looked at his hand and grabbed it. "Deal."

After a while, Sam spoke again. "Our secrets did this to us."

He nodded. "I know."

**AN- There's chapter 5 of **_**Secrets**_**! REVIEW :) I update fast, don't I? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Okay, I just have to say thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed. It made my day to see so many people interested in it :) I am truly appreciative for all of you!**

**So I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam was the first to speak.

The two had been resting alongside a lake for the past hour. All the drama from last night made them both tired. This was the first time they had spoken for a while.

Freddie twisted his head over to Sam, nodding for her to continue.

"Your mom and dad were vampire slayers too, right?"

"Yeah," He shrugged. "What about it?"

"Carly's mom was a vampire…200 years ago your mom and Gibby's mom killed Carly's mom."

Freddie tensed. "S-she went through our territory," He defended. "Her intentions were to kill us—Gibby and I."

Sam didn't speak, letting him go on.

"She came alone and we caught her off guard..."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

Freddie looked away from Sam's gaze. He couldn't say it to her face. Her blue eyes caused too much pressure. "Because Gibby and I were the ones to do it."

Sam inhaled quickly. "She told me it was your moms…"

Freddie shook his head. "We disguised ourselves as our mothers—we didn't want them hurt—and once we had finished the job, we changed back into ourselves…and now I know why Carly's so familiar. That's where I remember her from. We looked at each other a split second before Gibby and I were off into the forest." Freddie sighed.

"Why would you guys murder someone innocent…?" Sam stood.

Freddie's face held one of confusion. "She tried to kill us." He sighed. "You kill innocent animals for a living."

"I have no choice!" Sam shouted. "You had a choice. You killed Carly's mom!"

"You and Carly are best friends, right?" He asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Yes!"

"Well, why didn't you or your mother come to the rescue?"

Sam stared at him. "My mother wasn't and still isn't a vampire."

"Well then how are you a vampire!? Your dad?!"

"Carly changed me, alright? Since I didn't have a mom or a dad, Carly's mom acted as both to me."

Freddie didn't say anything after that.

"So basically you and your little round up gang killed the closest thing I had to a mother. Congratulations."

He was filled with shock and again, that guilt entered his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Sorry didn't help.

Sam wished she had Carly right now. She had left Spencer and Carly. She had betrayed the both of them.

For one boy.

For Freddie Benson.

Thinking about all this only made her angrier.

_Sam_. It was Carly's thoughts trying to find hers.

_I'm here. At the lake. Don't come try to fight or else._

Although she was upset with Freddie, she still wasn't about to break her promise and let someone hurt him.

Freddie walked over to where Sam stood and held her hand. At least _that_ wasn't forbidden by the force.

Carly appeared in front of Sam in a few seconds, and in her side view, she saw Spencer waiting by a tree further back.

"Can we talk? In private?"

Sam shrugged and Spencer came down from his spot in the trees. Freddie respectfully walked away.

"Sam, what were you thinking?"

"You betrayed us."

Sam shook her head. "I didn't try nor want to. You know how vampire's emotions take over them."

"You have to come back with us," Spencer said.

"Spencer, Freddie and I already made a promise to each other." Spencer's eyes widened.

"But when a vampire makes a promise to someone, that means they can never betray them or…"

"Or my powers are stripped…" Sam concluded. "I really love him. And he loves me. You can trust him."

Sam found it hard to say that after what she had just found out he and Gibby had done to Carly's mom, but she said it anyway.

Carly and Spencer locked eyes, nodding. "We'll never trust a slayer…but we'll tolerate him around."

Freddie was soon next to Sam. "They're coming. I can feel them."

"Who?"

"Some more vampire slayers…they can smell your hunger." He told Spencer and Carly. "We have to fight them. There are eight of them."

Before Freddie could say more, sure enough, eight vampire slayers appeared, running full force toward them, stopping a little when they saw Freddie.

Freddie didn't care. He went for them. He knew their weaknesses because he was one of them.

Freddie took the knife from his shoe pocket and stuck it through one after the other. He saw Carly and Spencer join, cracking their necks and sucking the blood from them. Sam took one vampire slayer, but he caught her off guard, pulling her to the ground and stabbing her with a knife.

Freddie immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to Sam, placing his hand over her wound. It healed after a few seconds and Sam's eyes flicked open. She was breathing heavily. She looked over to see both Carly and Spencer taking on the last two slayers. Spencer was slamming one into a tree continuously using his power to hurt without touching. Carly was digging her nails into the last slayer's eyes, watching him scream in agony.

"Thanks," She told him, grabbing his hand that he offered to her.

Freddie looked at the ashes on the ground and sighed. Those were his people. His slayer family.

"How can we stop this?" Freddie asked. "I want to be with my vampire girlfriend without everyone attacking us. I don't want to watch any more of my people die and I'm sure you guys don't want that either."

"The only way is a treaty." Spencer said.

"But vampire slayers _hate_ vampires and vice versa." Carly said.

"I mean between us."

"And where do we go to get that done?"

Spencer sighed. "There's this place…in the underworl—"

"Wait. There are two more slayers…but don't attack."

"Don't attack!?" Carly asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Freddie, there you are!" It was Gibby and his mom. Freddie walked closer to them.

"Here I am."

"Why're you with _them_?" Ms. Benson asked, pointing to the vampires.

"We've decided to make a treaty." Freddie told them.

"We have?" Sam asked, appearing next to him.

"Yeah, we have," He told them. "We work together. When someone attacks one of us, it's just like all of us. We all have to help."

"So you're asking us to work with _vampires_?" Gibby asked. "Need I remind you how many we have killed before?"

"No," Freddie said. "It's already done. We're a team now. There's nothing more to say."

…

**AN- Yay, chapter 6 of **_**Secrets**_**. :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed! Thanks and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- So here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy :) Review! (Please)**

"So what's this about the underworld?" Freddie asked as they all settled, uncomfortably, in Spencer's apartment.

It wasn't every day you settled in a tight room with people who could kill you in a matter of seconds.

"The king and queen of the underworld…if we go to them to try and settle…whatever this is…then maybe they'll agree and all vampires and vampire slayers can live in peace." Spencer explained.

"Or," Gibby said, looking at everyone. "They could get angry and dominate us all."

"It's _two_ of them," Sam said. "And _six_ of us."

"But they're super strong…" Ms. Benson said. "We'd be taking a risk if we tried."

Freddie shrugged. "Whatever we have to do, we will."

"We'll never know until we try." Carly added.

They all nodded. "Now we have to make an official promise and you know what happens when two immortal groups make promises. If you break them, you're stripped of your powers."

They all nodded.

"Well, I guess it's official." Carly said. "We now all share a special connection that can't be broken."

…

"Now, just in case, things don't work out, we need to train," Spencer told them as they entered the forest a few nights later. "So, here's how it's going to go: Vampires vs. Vampire Slayers and of course, we don't really kill the person. And if something _does_ happen, we have Ms. Benson and Freddie as our healers too. Choose your targets," Spencer instructed.

Sam immediately walked over to Freddie, pointing at him. "He's my target,"

"Sweet mother of pearl," Freddie said. "I've seen how you fight…and I'd rather not die right now."

Sam laughed. "Too late, I already called you."

Gibby and Carly chose each other. It was obvious they were trying to fight what they felt for each other. They both liked each other a lot, but didn't want to ruin whatever was going on between them now.

This left, Ms. Benson and Spencer to battle. Spencer knew the lady was much more ancient than he was, so he knew it'd be a challenge.

"Ready? Begin!"

Sam immediately aimed for Freddie's face, clawing her fingertips across his face, lightly, so they didn't make marks. Freddie backed away, shaking as he let his power come over him.

He looked up at Sam, his eyes locked on her. He shifted his head quickly to the right, making Sam, of course, move in that direction. She tumbled onto the grass and looked up at Freddie.

"How did you learn to control people with your eyes?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Just a little trick I have up my sleeve."

Meanwhile, Carly had flipped Gibby over onto his back, so that his front side was facing her. She let her lips trail across his face before flicking out her fangs, pressing onto his cheek.

He propped his feet on her stomach, pushing her to the ground a few feet away from him. She laughed as her hair fell in her face and looked up at him, amusingly.

She rapidly got to her feet, running over to a small tree, lifting it up with one hand and throwing it at Gibby all in the process of two seconds give or take a millisecond.

He tumbled backwards as the wood pushed him to the ground. She rushed over, stepping on the log.

"Not so fun being the one on the ground, is it?"

Ms. Benson seized Spencer by the head, spinning him around. Spencer became as dizzy as ever as he felt his body land in a pile of thorns.

He picked himself up and rushed over to Ms. Benson, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hurt." He said and sure enough, it was hurt Ms. Benson felt.

It was amazing to watch everyone use their powers on each other. It felt great to train. They had never really thought of training but every second paid off.

They stopped when Freddie yelled, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Vampires. I smell them. They're attacking in just a few minutes."

"We better run then!" Spencer suggested.

"No," Sam yelled. "We _are_ trying to train. They could be our little dummies for the day."

Spencer turned around and saw that they really had no choice.

The vampires were already running towards them.

"Everyone," Spencer shouted. "Positions."

You wouldn't believe how fast they wiped out twenty vampires, all armed and ready to kill.

"I think we're ready."

"You really think so?"

He nodded. "If we can take out twenty vampires, I'm sure we can take out two."

"Like I said before," Ms. Benson warned. "They're very powerful."

"We can do it, guys. If it comes down to it, we're well-prepared."

"I hope you're right."

…

"Are you guys sure you're ready?" Spencer asked. Over the past few days, everyone had learned that the opposing group was actually pretty cool. "Everyone remember their instructions? If anything happens, Gibby and Sam take the strength and agility part of the fight, Ms. Benson, Freddie, and I will take the body control part, and Carly, you take the cracking, splitting, cutting, and extracting part. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said, holding hands.

"Everyone equipped with their knives, powders, and such?"

"Spencer, let's just go!" Sam yelled, getting slightly inpatient.

"Alright! In order for this to work, everyone has to think hard about what we're about to do. Once everyone is focused on this mission, we _should_ transport to the underworld."

"_Should_?

"Just do it."

Everyone was quiet, trying to concentrate. In about five minutes, they felt their bodies become a little less lightweight. They opened their eyes, looking around.

"Ah, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Marissa," They turned around to meet two human-like creatures sitting on thrones. "We were expecting you all."

**AN- There's chapter 7! I think the next chapter might be my last chapter for this story! Depends! Anyways, please review. It inspires me more than you guys know. I read them all and they make my day. So, review!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Okay, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter 8!**

_(From the previous chapter)_

"_Ah, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Marissa," They turned around to meet two human-like creatures sitting on thrones. "We were expecting you all."_

"What do you mean 'expecting us'?" Spencer asked, slowly walking to the front of the group.

"One of my…helpers…yes, let's call this immortal a helper." The king chuckled. "Anyway, they came to me and told me that a vampire and a vampire slayer were _dating_."

Freddie looked over to Sam, squeezing her hand.

"And now…I have vampires and vampire slayers joined together," He let out a bitter laugh.

Freddie let go of Sam's hand, and went to stand beside Spencer. "We came here today to ask for peace. As long Sam and I are together, vampires will come after me and she'd have to kill them. And vampire slayers will come after her a—and I won't let that happen."

Carly took a breath and stepped up on the other side of Spencer. "They're not the only ones."

Everyone threw Carly confused looks and she grabbed Gibby's hand. "Just because we're immortals doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to live _some_ kind of life."

"Actually," The queen spoke up. "It does. Every immortal was given a purpose. The purposes of vampire slayers are to kill vampires; _not_ to date them and possibly fall in love and live 'happily ever after'."

"But—"

"There's no such thing as happy ever after here."

Sam sighed, stepping up to side of Freddie and grabbing his hand.

Spencer looked around at all of them and nodded.

"Then I guess we have no other choice," Spencer said. He looked straight at the king. "Pain,"

The king crinkled on the ground, clutching his sides.

The queen immediately stood, concentrating only on Ms. Benson.

She thought that maybe if she took the oldest out, fighting the others would be easy.

Marissa flew to the ground.

Spencer kept concentration on the king, preventing him from moving.

In one swift motion, Sam and Gibby were at the queen's side, pushing her into the wall.

Carly appeared beside her next, placing her fangs into the queen's neck.

_That was easy_, Carly thought, but then felt a huge gash in her stomach. The queen wasn't dead at all. She was still very much alive. Marissa looked up, frowning.

She rushed to Carly's side and healed her before the queen pushed her back to the ground.

The queen now focused her attention on Spencer, making him ache all over. Because of this, the king was released.

Again, the queen focused her attention on Marissa.

Meanwhile, the king took on Sam, Gibby, and Freddie.

Carly stood by Spencer, helping him up.

The queen was slowly draining the powers out of Marissa—this type of drainage could not be healed whatsoever. If all the power was taken out of her, she would surely die.

Sam and Gibby were best with power and stamina. They were quick, strong, and fearless.

"Freddie, go get your mom," Sam whispered. "She needs your help more than we do."

Freddie nodded, rushing to his mom's side. He saw that her face was quickly paling.

Anger rushed in and out of him. There was something that could possibly kill the queen. He'd been practicing it, but hadn't perfected it. He didn't know if he should use it or not. It only takes about three times before it practically drains you of all your energy. This type of drainage eventually comes back, but not the kind the queen was doing to his mother.

He decided he had to do it. For his mother.

He clenched his fist together as hard as he could and soon his face began to shake. He locked his eyes on the queen and concentrated, focusing on nothing else. He blocked out every holler, every crack—everything and before he knew it, he was screaming. Red lasers shot out his eyes as they quickly burned the queen's body. Soon, there was nothing left of her other than her ashes.

Everyone stared at Freddie in awe—even the king looked frightened. Freddie's eyes landed on the king, slowly burning him.

"Wait, Freddie don't!" Sam stopped him, and his breathing became ragged.

"If you kill him, we all die. We all disappear."

Freddie reluctantly got himself under control, but not making the lasers disappear just in case they needed them.

"So are you going to let us have our peace or what?" Sam asked, as Carly, Spencer, and Gibby held him against the wall.

The king nodded, rapidly. "I will! For as long as vampires and vampire slayers live, I declare them to have peace!"

Sam smiled and ran to kiss her boyfriend. The surprising thing: There wasn't a force holding them back.

Carly did the same to Gibby, which took him by great surprise.

"Alright, all you…love birds…hold hands so we can get back to the regular world."

They all obeyed, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Before they knew it, they were all back in the Shay's apartment.

They had finally gotten what they wanted. They had finally won their prize.

**AN- I have to say this is not my best ending chapter. I can definitely say it's not one of my strongest chapters. Anyway, this is the end! There may be a sequel coming up with a little Seddie vampire/vampire slayer baby :) Haha, review! And check out my ongoing story, **_**After Four Years**_**, if you can! Review! :) Thanks.**


End file.
